soleriafandomcom-20200213-history
Luftilma
The Kingdom of Luftilma, Realm of the Alicorn Ruled by a sovereign King, Luftilma is a single kingdom comprised of the unified realms of Velia and Ithlon. The kingdom is one of four main societies found on Soleria. While Luftilma is not one of the original ancestral realms, it holds the honorary title of “Realm of the Alicorn”. (Note: this page lacks significant detail due to the duality of the kingdom, please see the pages for Velia and Ithlon for more information). Land Most of Luftilma is comprised of Velia and Ithlon, but there is a single district considered neutral between the two realms. Castle Midlarmir and its surrounding township, Midlarmir Proper, is not considered to be a part of Velia or Ithlon, but a sector solely devoted to Luftilma. The castle and its township sit upon the border between Velia and Ithlon. Government Luftilma is a monarchy ruled by royals, but primarily by a sovereign King. The King has supreme authority over the kingdom and oversees overarching international and intranational affairs. The royal houses each have their own area of government that they specialize in and manage. The royal line is commonly believed to be descended from the deity, Arocasia. Culture The culture of Luftilma is split between states, with the notable exception of Midlarmir Proper, which is a blend of the two cultures. See the pages for Velia and Ithlon for more in-depth information on their culture, but below are some commonalities shared between the states. * The pegasi and unicorn are considered to be complimentary races due to the nature of their practiced magic. Often, pegasi are equated to the sun and unicorns to the moon. * The alicorn is considered a magically complete being and therefore closer to Arocasia. They are therefore seen as innately holy. * Art is held in high regard in both cultures. * Both cultures accept queer relationships, but vary on their opinion of monogamy vs polygamy. * Both cultures practice the worship of Arocasia, subscribing to the main spirituality of Luftilma. However, here is a variance between the cultures in how Arocasia is represented and what worship may entail. Spirituality * The deity Arocasia arose to godhood through pureness of heart and immense magical skill. ** She is referred to as a deity and/or a goddess in Luftilma, but is also known as the True King. * While Arocasia no longer walks amongst her people, she has not abandoned them. Arocasia listens to the thoughts and prayers of her people and sometimes offers them guidance through dreams. * Arocasia departed from this earthly realm to guard the balance of Ichor. Upon her departure, she created a pocket dimension for the souls of pegasi, unicorns, and alicorns to reside in after death. Official History The realms of Velia and Ithlon were joined as Luftilma before written history, and Arocasia was the first and divine King. With the rising instability of the Ichor, Arocasia protected her people until she was called away from the earthly realm to maintain the balance of Ichor. Leaving behind her children, the foundation of the royal line, to rule over her people in her stead.